


Reborn is the Arcobaleno's [insert species here] pet

by Ourliazo



Series: A Brief Foray [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Arcobaleno as Deep Space explorers, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Pre-Canon, Some psuedo-Pygmalion fuckery, alien!Reborn, dragon!Reborn, | - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourliazo/pseuds/Ourliazo
Summary: 1 - There's an alien taking a nap on the spaceship's windshield. The Arcobaleno name it Reborn and teach it how to swear in Italian.2 - Reborn is a dragon. The Arcobaleno have seen weirder shit. Nothing much changes.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Arcobaleno (Kateyou Hitman Reborn!), Reborn & Arcobaleno
Series: A Brief Foray [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/682346
Comments: 25
Kudos: 425





	1. There's an alien on the spaceship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn is said alien mentioned in the chapter title. I don't think you need much more information than that.
> 
> Background: deep space explorers, sci-fi AU.

"You need to come see this!" Skull cries out when he bursts into the common room on the Arcobaleno spaceship.

No one reacts past Mammon tossing out some poker chips in response to Fon's raise.

"Um, hello?!" Skull splutters. "Get up, guys! This is not a drill!"

Lal sighs and places her cards down. "Fold." She turns in the high-backed chair to face the ship's pilot. "Listen, Skull, not to be rude but literally no one cares about your new high score."

Colonnello snickers. "Captain's orders, Skull. No one's allowed to care."

"I never said no one was allowed to care," Lal corrects the mechanic. "But this is the fifth time this month. At some point it gets annoying."

"It's not about the game," Skull whines and flops his hands at the people sitting at the round table. "It – it's – just come and look."

Verde whips around in his chair with a frown on his face. "How about you stop wasting our time and just tell us what you think is so damn interesting, and then we can decide if it's worth the effort of getting up or not."

Skull stares, clearly not able to find the words.

Everyone turns back to their poker game, where the ship's supply officer has suddenly gained several more piles of chips that they should not have.

"There's an alien lizard taking a nap on our spaceship's windshield," Skull finally just blurts out.

There's a sudden stampede of people rushing to the command room where they all stagger to a halt once they see what's on the glass.

The Arcobaleno ship is angled like two bisecting arrow heads. The point is where the command room is, while the middle is the common room. The north end is bedrooms, east is training room, south has supplies and west has the medical and science equipment set up.

The command room is set up so that the front of the ship can be seen through the window and it slopes gently upwards to span the entire ceiling.

There is a humanoid lizard lying on it's side near the base of the window, arms arranged under its head, long legs curled up slightly, and thin tail flopped over the alien's waist.

The scaled body looks smooth and it's pitch black, only the lights of the control room making the alien stand out against the backdrop of space.

Lal glares at Skull. "How long has that been there?"

"Like ten minutes!" Skull cries. "It walked across the window then just lay down and went to sleep!"

"Ten minutes?" Fon echoes, incredulous. "What were you doing for ten minutes before you came to us?"

"I tried to shoo it off," Skull admits and makes a little shooing motion with his hands like he's trying to usher child outside to play.

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ," Colonnello deadpans. "Who the hell let you into space, Skull?"

Verde walks closer to get a better look. "How is it still alive in a vacuum?" he muses to himself. "It must be a space faring race. Unless the scales are a protective suit?"

Mammon smirks. "Since we don't have a windshield wiper, who's going out there to get rid of it?"

"Not it!" several voices yell in unison.

"Not it," Fon tries, just a bit late.

Lal waves off the others who peer at Fon with pity in their eyes. "We're not sending out our medic."

"He's also a martial artist," Colonnello points out. "So if the alien tries to lay face-hugger babies in him then he's got the best chance out of us all."

Verde raises an eyebrow. "None of the hundreds of aliens we've met have tried to lay babies in us."

Skull points at the scientist. "Exactly. We're long due for a classic alien to pop up."

"Plus none have been humanoid in nature," Lal chips in, not for the stupid baby argument but for this alien possibly being a danger.

"It's moving," Mammon observes.

Everyone abruptly shuts up to watch the alien shift around onto it's back, it's tail flicking around lazily to tap against the glass. The alien hauls itself up into a sitting position and looks around into space.

Then it glances over it's shoulder and visibly startles at seeing everyone. In a split second the alien is crouched low on all fours, further down the front of the ship so that only its eyes and up are peeking through the window.

"Skull," Lal begins. "Did it see you move before it went to sleep?"

"Well… no."

Fon takes a step closer but the alien's fully black eyes go wide and it quickly crawls away to the underside of the ship.

"Wo~ow," Colonnello drags out. "What a little bitch."

"Really?" Lal deadpans.

"I mean," Colonnello continues. "I was all ready to be terrified of the thing but it sees Fon and immediately fucks off."

"It had a nose and mouth," Verde mutters, patting his pockets to find a tablet he can use to take notes. "I didn't get a good look at it's hips, but the tail was prehensile. Ears were hidden by the hair. The way it moved indicated human ligaments and joints, but it seemed comfortable crawling…"

"We should leave it," Fon recommends. "It's not violent, and it would be mean to shove it off into space."

"It's clearly fine with space," Lal contests. "It must have some way of moving since we sure as hell didn't have it when we left the Famiglia."

"The Famiglia is pretty big," Mammon argues. "But no, I think it might have been that asteroid field a while back. It could have been piggybacking on a rock, decided our ship looked more comfortable, and then hopped on."

Lal hums, contemplating what the best course of action would be. "Alright, it seems harmless. If it's not gone by the time we reach the new planet then we have to get rid of it. I'd feel a bit bad if it burned up on entry."

* * *

The next day Skull and Colonnello are lazing around in the command room, eating popcorn while watching the movie projected onto the glass.

Right up until Fon steps into view and just walks across the front of the glass without a spacesuit like nothing is wrong. Fon then sits down on the glass and stares at Skull and Colonnello.

Colonnello slowly reaches for the radio and dislodges a small speaker from his desk. "Hey," he says quietly into the device, his voice being transmitted all over the ship. "Uh, does anyone know where Fon is right now?"

"I'm here," Fon replies after a moment. "Is something wrong?"

Skull snatches the speaker. "I think I see your twin."

"Did Kyouya split off from the Vongola again?"

"Does he still need a suit to survive in space?" Skull replies. "Because if so, it's not him."

Fon enters the command room first and stares, quickly followed by the others, who also stare.

"Huh," Mammon mutters. "I always knew Kyouya was a bit of a weird one."

Verde, curious as always, walks right up until he's practically pressed against the glass. Kyouya peers back and blinks. It blinks both its inner clear eyelid, which goes sideways, and then it's normal eyelid shutters closed.

"So the lizard is a chameleon," Verde states.

Lal frowns. "We are never letting that thing onto our ship. Also, no one is to go outside. We're leaving it alone."

The Kyouya impersonator suddenly seems to ripple, like the skin was painted onto thousands of butterfly wings that flicker closed, only to open again with the face of Verde, glasses and all.

Colonnello purses his lips. "I really want to show it a picture of a porn star."

Lal jabs him in the ribs hard enough that he doubles over with a wheeze. Fake Verde seems to realise it's not getting anywhere with the face it's using and crawls off again.

Only an hour later and Boondock Saints is interrupted by a man stepping onto the front of the ship, dressed in the light blue t-shirt of the rocket scientists like Colonnello plus the basic dark grey cargo pants used as the uniform for all explorer teams like the pants Skull is wearing.

The man swaggers up to the glass, skin a lovely olive tone like Verde's, black hair swept back like Lal except without the short ponytail, two locks of hair hanging down before the ears like Mammon though these are half curled, and finally almond shaped eyes coloured a soft charcoal like Fon.

The man then sits down cross-legged on the glass and appears to act casual, looking around like he has nowhere else to be and this is just a daily thing for him.

Lal, who's in the command room but is actually doing work and writing up a report instead of slacking off like Colonnello or Skull, immediately states, "Just ignore the lizard."

"That is a very difficult thing to do," Colonnello admits.

Skull taps around on the wrist brace and turns up the opacity for the movie until they can no longer see the lizard.

This new version of the lizard hangs around on the glass for a few days, changing outfits occasionally depending on who it sees first. It seems to like Verde's clothes, black slacks and a button up shirt.

They get used to it pretty quickly.

Skull chatters at it even though it certainly can't hear anything through the thick glass. Colonnello uses a laser pointer to make it crawl around the ceiling of the room. Mammon takes pictures of it and tries to sell it to their creepy black-market friends back on Famiglia.

Fon likes to go through some tai chi with it because the lizard will follow along, it's tail stretching out to keep balance on the trickier moves. Verde takes notes on everything it does, almost obsessively recording it.

Lal just watches it warily.

* * *

About a week and a half after finding the lizard, the occupants of Arcobaleno gather in the common room around the huge table that serves as their gambling station.

Lal currently has the holograms taking on the vague topography of the planet they're going to land on. They're going to touch down a fortnight from now so they need to be making plans for where they're going to set up base.

The sliding doors around the common room are set to open and close with each person entering. They used to stay open but then everyone in the ship can hear Mammon loudly counting their money after winning a bet so as a rule the doors stay closed.

One sliding door swishes open softly.

Everyone hears it, since only Lal is talking about the grassland of the planet, but no one pays it any attention. That sound is a daily constant whenever you enter or exit most rooms so it's all background noise.

"What do you think?" Lal ends with, looking up from the map.

She gets multiple sounds and mutters of agreement.

"Yep," Skull chirps again, except the voice comes from the other side of the table to where Skull is.

Fon and Verde very slowly turn to face the person standing between them.

"Yep," the lizard chirps again, mimicking Skull's voice exactly, right down to the faint Australian accent the pilot got from spending a few years there. "Yep, yep."

Everyone slowly starts backing away from the man who looks like an Italian model.

"Yep," the lizard continues, taking in the room with wide black eyes.

Once the humans gather safely in the corner of the room, near an exit, Verde starts muttering about the lizard's vocal chords and mimicry.

"Not the time, Verde," Lal hisses. "Who the fuck let it inside?"

"Why would any of us let it in?" Mammon snaps back.

"Nyofuslet," the lizard barks out in Mammon's pissed off voice, apparently picking out sounds it hears at random and assuming that they make a word.

The supply manager jabs a finger at the alien. "Don't you copy me, asshole."

The lizard blinks innocently. "Asshole."

"Great," Fon sighs. "It's already learnt a swear word."

The lizard putters around the table and then sits down, tail awkwardly wriggling around until it finally just flops over the backrest. The lizard starts touching the holograms, making the view zoom in then out then spin around. It also picks up then puts down several pens and sheets of paper scattered around.

While it does these things it continually flicks glances over to the humans as if checking something.

Skull squints at it. "Is it just me or is the lizard trying to act like what it thinks a human does?"

"That's so cute," Fon murmurs quietly.

The lizard finally stops playing with things and sits still, watching them while trying to not make it obvious that it's watching.

"We know you're not a human," Skull calls out. "How stupid do you think we are?"

"Stupid asshole," the lizard says in a mix of Skull and Mammon's voices.

Colonnello clears his throat like he's definitely not smothering a laugh and looks at Lal pleadingly. "I know you said we can't keep it but it did just call Skull a stupid asshole so I feel like it's an honorary member of the Arcobaleno already…"

Lal ignores the blond and turns to Fon. "Get rid of it."

Fon hesitates but walks over to it. The lizard stands up and grabs a coffee mug, which it presents to Fon when the man is close enough.

"Thanks," Fon says with a smile when he takes the mug.

"Yep," the lizard says.

"Yep," Fon responds.

The lizard's tail starts swaying.

Fon looks over his shoulder, expression gleeful. "He's wagging his tail," he tells the others in an awed tone.

"Don't give it a pronoun," Lal says flatly. "Just chuck it out of the airlock."

"It's not causing trouble," Verde murmurs. "And look, it has no trouble breathing oxygen. Does its biology not need the assistance of gases to function in homeostasis?"

"Let me get this straight," Lal begins. "You all want to keep an unidentified alien, who is obviously intelligent enough to break into our ship, as a pet?"

"Yep," they all state.

"Yep!" the lizard chimes in.

"You have no say in this," Lal tells the alien as if that string of sounds means anything.

"Stupid asshole."

" _Airlock,_ " Lal snaps at Fon. " _Now._ "

"He doesn't know what he's saying," Fon argues quickly.

"Yep."

"Oh no," Skull groans. "We've taught him the three worst words in the Italian language."

"Speaking of," Mammon begins. "We should all switch to English now so he doesn't get confused when I sell him to – tell him to, uh, say hello to the, uh…" Mammon trails off. "I've got nothing."

"Didn't even bother trying to cover that, huh?" Colonnello questions.

"I just think you know me well enough to not care when I say shit like that," Mammon admits.

"Shit," the lizard copies.

"No more swearing," Fon announces.

"No."

Fon glances at the lizard. "Go back to saying 'yep'."

"No."

Everyone turns to Lal, who is the main force of discipline. Lal just throws her hands up. "It's your pet, don't look at me."

* * *

"Guys!" Skull cries in glee, skidding into the room.

He's followed by the lizard who crawls in along the ceiling.

"Listen, listen," Skull says and gestures at the lizard.

The lizard twists gracefully as it drops from the ceiling and blinks at the room full of humans. "I am a hooman," the lizard says.

Fon coos.

"No," Verde says sternly. "We are teaching it proper Italian."

* * *

A short but sturdy scaled bear roars as it chases Colonnello through long grass, along the edge of a cliff.

The blond is still strapped into most of his climbing gear, weighing him down as he vaults over giant fallen stone pillars, an interesting sign of higher intelligence and thus the reason Colonnello climbed the cliff in the first place.

He chances a glance over his shoulder and tags the gap in plates under the creature's knees as a weakness. Colonnello was too far from his gun when the creature attacked and he really doesn't want to test it in close combat when it's like twice his size, but if he needs to he can try the knees.

"How you going?" Skull asks lazily through the ear piece.

"Suck my dick," Colonnello pants, the space suit too well made to fog up but he's blinking sweat out of his eyes because it's too damn humid and that cuts down his vision anyway.

"If you make it back alive, consider it done," Skull laughs. "Don't worry, Fon's almost there."

Colonnello does spot a hint of Fon's red space suit as the martial artist hauls himself over the edge of the cliff, having come from the ship sitting down below.

Reborn follows, back in his lizard form. He spots Colonnello, glances at the bear thing and then spits out a yellow ball of fire that skims past the blond.

Colonnello is thrown to the ground from the force of the explosion behind him and groans into the long grass.

"Well," Fon says.

"I swear to God," Colonnello begins. "If you say Reborn is cute one more time…"

Fon just says nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other story lines within this one:
> 
> 1\. Mammon gets Reborn a collar, which is great because they lose him a lot.
> 
> 2\. Reborn ends up on the Vongola, in his human form, and Tsuna never questions the man's credentials until Verde comes to take him back.
> 
> 3\. Dino is hysterical upon realising that the Arcobaleno have caught themselves a pet Star Parasite.
> 
> 4\. Named after the fact that Reborn usually flies into a star and slurps up all that molten fire for food. His kind have been known to consume entire stars.
> 
> 5\. Reborn also eats a lot of corpses. That is a thing that happens.
> 
> 6\. The Arcobaleno see no problem with any of this.
> 
> 7\. Leon is a human and Reborn immediately loves him.
> 
> 8\. Reborn does lay weird alien eggs, and keeps trying to give them to Leon. It's oddly adorable in a kind of disgusting, horrifying way.


	2. Here be dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn is a dragon. The Arcobaleno have seen weirder shit. Nothing much changes.
> 
> Background: pre-Arcobaleno curse, dragons exist.

Skull bounds out of the driver seat into the fading daylight and skittered up to the large garage attached to the very first house (more of a shack) he lived in after he left the circus.

The other Arcobaleno pile out of the small van with various wincing and groans of pain after this last bastard of a mission. None of them have slept for three days now, snakes suck, and there is one less Mafia famiglia on this earth. (That wasn't part of the mission, they all just got pissed off.)

Luce couldn't make it to the job because the Giglio Nero famiglia had some kind of information breech and she needed to deal with that. One hundred percent; it was Viper, even if no one can prove it.

Lal is supporting a limping Colonnello out of the van, who is not actually an Arcobaleno but follows Lal around so much they've sort of adopted the blond.

Lal is bloodied, none of it her own, and is still grumbling about losing her shotgun in that one guy's stomach. How did a gun end up lodged in someone's stomach? Don't ask Lal, because she will explain in excruciating detail.

Fon is back to his calm, if a bit wooden smile, because he probably got all that stress and anger out when he lost his shit and disintegrated half a damn parking lot along with the people hiding behind the cars as cover.

Verde looks messed up after taking that rocket launcher to the face. Lightning flames can harden skin, as it turns out, and the scientist is completely uninjured, but it still scared the shit out of Verde.

Viper has several extra limbs, not all of them human, and is taller than they should be. It is not Mist flames, it's just Viper - whatever they are. Honestly, no one has bothered to ask since they don't have enough money to pay for a proper answer.

Skull died. Twice. The others were not happy with him, because he should have been able to dodge that last one.

Either way, Skull is happy now because he volunteered a safe house for everyone to rest at before they head back to Italy. This house (shack) in the middle of nowhere brings back great memories, and the surrounding dirt bike tracks are amazing.

Skull squats down in front of the large and very rusted garage door to pull out the deadbolt. It's not locked since there's nothing of worth in here to steal. He grabs the bottom and hauls up, the metal rattling with a sickly shudder as it rolls over the top of the garage, slamming loudly to a halt.

There is a dragon.

It is pitch black with a honey-yellow underbelly, curled up on top of Skull's oldest and now crushed car, surrounded by big wooden crates and pretty glass cabinets holding enough guns and ammunition to arm a small country.

Skull checks with the others to make sure Verde hasn't drugged him again and they all seem pretty shocked to see a dragon, which is both good and bad news.

Skull shrugs at the other Arcobaleno. "Is that going to be a problem?"

The dragon very pointedly turns away from them and makes loud, fake snoring noises.

Fon spins on a heel. "I'll get our bags out of the van."

"I'll help!" Colonnello volunteers.

"You can't walk," Lal complains. "Come in and sit down."

Skull just goes with it because apparently no one else is concerned, this must be a normal thing.

Everyone else is taking it in stride because Skull is a weirdo, obviously he'd have a dragon in his garage.

* * *

Fon tucks his hands into his sleeves, sitting on the roof and watching the dragon pace the backyard, stretching out its wings.

"I see you are a western dragon," Fon calls out. "Are there perhaps eastern dragons as well?"

"I've seen some at a distance," the dragon admits without even opening its mouth, sounding like a human male with a pretty voice. "Hard to travel out of Europe with my hoard."

It -he?- nods to the garage, presumably the guns. "I can't carry it when I fly and everyone loses their minds when weapons get smuggled onto planes, you know how it is." The dragon rolls his eyes, the eyeballs black and half blending with the scales of his face.

"Oh," Skull says from beside Fon on the roof. "You can talk."

The dragon looks up at them and sneers, razor sharp teeth showing. "I'm surprised you can speak, human. You look like someone pulled you out of the trash."

Skull reels back in shock. "Rude!"

"Do you disagree?"

Skull splutters. "Whatever, it's my aesthetic."

* * *

Colonnello is sitting on a rickety plastic fold out chair, bad leg propped up on the hood of the squished car and caressing a nice rifle he dug out of a crate. "Are you still growing or are all dragons this small?"

The dragon, named Reborn as they found out yesterday, makes a low hissing noise and sits up on the battered vehicle. "I'm small to fit inside this garbage heap of a house! My true form is the size of a mountain!"

"Like a small mountain?" Colonnello clarifies.

Reborn stares at Colonnello and his chest, the honey-yellow underbelly, abruptly grows to a blinding white from the fire building within.

Before the blond can do much more than tense, the light putters out as fast as it ignited and the dragon lies back down onto the car.

"Like a big hill," Reborn hedges. "Whatever, I'm big enough."

"Can you get even smaller?"

Colonnello is later seen with a palm-sized dragon in hand, Reborn rolled over onto his back and rumbling as the blond pets his tummy.

Reborn kicks his little legs around in the air. "Higher, higher!"

Colonnello scratches up the dragon's chest.

"Yessss," Reborn hisses, tail repeatedly slapping Colonnello's arm.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be in a cave, though?" Lal asks, muffled a bit because she's half inside a glass cabinet to pull out the Malvagio series of handguns. "Stop me if I'm being racist or something."

"Caves are fine," Reborn says dismissively, hanging upside down from the ceiling as a person-sized dragon, claws dug into the chipping brickwork. "I just think I deserve better, you know? I want comfort, not a mildly wet tunnel."

Lal comes out of the cabinet with a shotgun. "You seem fine in here and it's not much better than a cave, honestly."

Reborn sighs. "I just need to lay low for a while until that man in the iron top hat stops chasing me."

Lal gestures at her face to emphasize. "Does this man also have a mask with a checked pattern?"

Reborn blinks, eyelids coming in sideways like a lizard. "Yes. Mafia as well, I believe, though I hadn't heard of him before he approached me."

"You're a Mafia dragon?" Lal clarifies.

"I didn't buy all these guns legally," Reborn scoffs.

"I did also want to ask..." Lal raises the shotgun. "Are all dragons cool with people touching their hoard?"

Reborn hums, swaying himself on the ceiling. "My hoard is killing people and collecting their last living moments. The guns are second to that."

"Huh." Lal nods. "Wait, why does a dragon need guns to kill people?"

"It would be kind of suspicious if I stayed in this form," Reborn points out. He releases the ceiling and flips, landing on the ground with a human body.

"Alright then."

* * *

"God damn," Viper says. "I could sell you."

A human Reborn is lounging on the couch sipping espresso. He raises an eyebrow. "Thank you?"

"Good skin," Viper muses. "Nice hair. Very attractive. You'd be worth a lot."

Reborn hesitates. "I'm. Going to go fly around."

Viper follows him out of the house. "It could just be renting, to like kill someone. You kill people already, you'd be a great hitman. I could set that up."

Reborn falls forward into dragon form, takes a few steps and then launches into the air.

Viper just floats up with him. "Or if you like being a dragon more, I could sort something out. People love exotic pets."

* * *

Reborn shoves his tiny dragon head out of Verde's lab coat pocket and squints.

The scientist has shaded goggles on and is standing with his arms crossed in the backyard, observing the laser attempting to cut through the dragon scale.

There is a sealed glass bottle off to the side, one scale resting at the bottom of the acid and looking shiny as ever. There's a forge a bit further away, as an experiment on melting the scale with fire.

Reborn ducks back down int the pocket and curls up among pens and messily labelled microcentrifuge tubes. "Is it doing anything?"

Verde reaches out and stops the laser cutter. He reaches into the pocket opposite Reborn and pulls out tweezers to nudge the scale around. It still appears solid so he lifts it and pushes his goggles up for closer observation.

Reborn pops out and climbs up Verde's body, tiny claws pricking at the man's skin, then sits on Verde's shoulder. "Nothing, huh?"

Verde frowns. "I have a few more ideas to test."

Reborn scoffs. "Give up. Nothing can get through these scales."

"Do you dragons not fight each other?" Verde questions. "Has no one attempted to capture you? Surely something must be able to injure you."

Reborn swings his tail and looks away. "Maybe. I don't know."

Verde at first tries to twist his head awkwardly but then just sets down the tweezers and lifts the small dragon in both hands so they can meet eye to eye. "How old are you?"

"I'm almost one year old," Reborn says proudly.

Verde raises an eyebrow.

"But I also have…" Reborn tilts his head and hums. "Someone. And they keep me hidden. So I don't really know much about that side of things."

"Is it another dragon?"

"Well…"

* * *

"Leon, these are my humans now," Reborn says, sitting up in the backyard in his biggest form, which twice the size of the entire house.

Reborn is leaning sideways against Leon's claw, which is twice the size of him. The sun is blocked out by half outstretched wings, the looming goliath stretching up halfway to the clouds above.

Leon doesn't say anything but his massive tail swings across, creating a fierce gust of wind that shakes the forest. The tail comes down only to gently settle down behind Reborn's body. The rest of the tail, when it is laid on the ground, crushes trees and creates divots in the dirt.

"That means he likes you," Reborn tells the Arcobaleno proudly.

"W-what does?" Skull mumbles, huddled behind Fon.

"You're not dead yet, so he thinks you're great," Reborn clarifies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other story lines within this one:
> 
> 1\. Reborn does become the Sun Arcobaleno.
> 
> 2\. (Leon does not deal well with empty nest syndrome.)
> 
> 3\. Reborn's dragon form is also cursed to be tiny. None of the Arcobaleno mind this.
> 
> 4\. Sometimes Reborn eats people. None of the Arcobaleno mind this.
> 
> 5\. Tsuna is also a dragon and Reborn teaches him to eat all of his problems.
> 
> 6\. Mukuro scrapes past that part of Tsuna's training but Xanxus loses an arm.
> 
> 7\. Let's not talk about what happened to Byakuran.
> 
> 8\. Reborn is so proud.


End file.
